It's only one day!
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Itu hanya satu hari! Namun mengapa Houtarou begitu cemas?


It's only one day!

Summary:Itu hanya satu hari! Namun mengapa Houtarou begitu cemas…? OrekixChitanda slight MayakaxSatoshi/rnr plz!/newbie

Disclaimer:Not Mine

-0-0-0-

Houtarou melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam SMU Kamiyama, jujur saja, sebenarnya, ia malas sekali datang ke sekolah hari ini, memang sih, pada kenyataanya, Houtarou malas sekolah, namun, hari ini bertambah malas karena hari ini, ia harus menghadapi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Coba tebak, hari apa ini?

Sedikit petunjuk; cokelat, salju, 14 Februari

Ya! Hari ini hari Valentine!

Dan itu adalah salah satu hari yang membuat Houtarou membenci sekolah, ia harus menghadapi kehorroran bersama Satoshi, menghadapi seorang iblis Valentine bernama Ibara Mayaka, memang sih, Houtarou tidak menghadapi secara langsung, Satoshi yang akan menghadapinya, namun tahu sendiri, sebagai 'sahabat yang baik' Houtarou harus menemani Satoshi dalam segala keadaan, termasuk yang satu ini, ditambah lagi pengakuan tahun kemarin bahwa sebenarnya Satoshi menyukai Ibara, namun ia takut terobsesi dengannya, itu makin menambah fakta untuk menemani Satoshi.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, tidak biasanya, tidak ada gadis bermata ungu menyapanya.

Dan untuk seseorang yang suka berpikir logis di saat-saat tertentu, Houtarou pikir, gadis itu sudah datang lebih awal atau telat, ia tak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh soal gadis itu, memecahkan kasus saja yang tidak seberapa sudah membuat otaknya pusing bukan kepalang, apalagi sekarang?

Namun jujur saja, Houtarou merasa aneh, ia tak dapat menolak gadis itu, setiap kali ia berkata 'Oreki-san! Aku penasaran!' merupakan bencana dan salah satu hal yang _wajib_ dia dengar, pada akhirnya dialah yang dibanggakan menjadi 'Detektif' di SMU Kamiyama.

Houtarou selalu berpikir, kenapa ia tak bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu? Apakah karena mereka teman? Karena satu klub? Atau karena… faktor lain? Entahlah, biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

Namun Jujur saja…

_Ada sesuatu yang menjanggal hatinya_

-A-A-A-A-

"Kau tidak pergi ke ruang klub Oreki?" Houtarou mencari si pemilik suara "Oh… Ibara, tidak," kata Houtarou "Mhm, pemalas… Oh ya, kau melihat Chii-chan?" tanya Ibara, Houtarou menggeleng "Ini aneh… sejak tadi pagi aku belum bertemu dengannya…," "Kau 'kan, bisa bertanya pada Satoshi, Irisu-senpai atau Juumon—," "Sudah kulakukan, namun tak ada yang tahu..," kata Ibara kemudian dia menatap Houtarou aneh "Kenapa?" tanya Houtarou "Kau… kenapa bertanya soal Chii-chan?" "Kau kan, yang mulai," kata Houtarou "Bukan… ketika kubilang Chii-chan tidak masuk, wajahmu kelihatan panik atau jangan-jangan…,"

"Apa?"

"… Kau menyukai Chii-chan!?" Houtarou berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ibara dengan mulut menganga "Apaan! Gak masuk akal begitu!" Kata Houtarou "Ohhh~ Akan kubilang pada Chii-chan!"

"IBARA!"

*A*A*A*A*A*

Ruangan klub sepi ketika Houtarou masuk kesana, dia pikir, dia akan menemukan Chitanda Eru tersenyum di dekat jendela.

Satoshi berjanji menjemputnya menemui Ibara setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas di Klub Menjahitnya, namun sampai sekarang Satoshi belum datang. Houtarou menopang dagunya, menatap kebawah, beberapa anak sudah pulang.

Selagi menatap keluar, ia memikirkan kata-kata Ibara.

_Apakah ia menyukai Eru?_

_Apakah ia cemas?_

Logika Houtarou bekerja keras, mengingat saat-saat terakhir percakapannya dengan Ibara

_"Tenanglah Oreki! Ini hanya satu hari, besok Chii-chan pasti sekolah,"_

Tenang katanya? Enak saja!

Ia berdecih sebal, mengetuk kakinya ke lantai ruangan klub, ketika itu, ia melihat sesuatu di dekat lemari kaca ruangan klub.

_Dari Chitanda Eru._

Sebuah cokelat? Dari Eru? Untuk siapa?

Houtarou membuka lemari kaca itu dan menemukan amplop kecil.

_Kepada Oreki Houtarou-san_

Matanya mebulat.

"Houtarou? Ayo!" Suara Satoshi membuat Houtarou kaget, cepat-cepat ia memasukkan cokelat dan amplop itu kedalam tasnya.

Semua berakhir dengan diterimanya cokelat Ibara, ditambah pengakuan Satoshi, pas sekali bukan? Houtarou segera bergegas kerumahnya, ingin tahu apa yang ada di amplop itu.

Dari belakang, Satoshi dan Ibara mengikutinya dengan tanda tanya.

"Pasti ada yang terjadi," Kata Satoshi sambil mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada tangan Ibara "Ayo Mayaka, ada sesuatu yang aneh!"

SKIP TIME

Sesampainya di rumah, Tomoe sedang pergi, Houtarou pergi ke kamarnya, mengganti baju kemudian membuka tasnya, cokelat itu berbentuk hati, dengan hiasan di tengahnya.

Ia membuka amplop berwarna abu-abu yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih, perlahan ia membukanya.

_Kepada Oreki Houtarou-san_

_Dari Chitanda Eru._

_Oreki-san, aku berikan cokelat ini sebagai hadiah valentine. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena selama ini merepotkanmu _

**_Ya, aku memang sangat direpotkan_**

_Tapi aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai teman, kau teman yang baik… Ah… jangan anggap berlebihan, ini pendapat pribadiku Oreki-san._

**_Teman… Huh?_**

_Aku tak pernah berharap apapun, aku ingin minta maaf Oreki-san, sudah merepotkanmu, dan terima kasih Oreki-san._

_Satu hal yang tak pernah bisa kuucapkan padamu._

_Mahal kita._

_Sekian dariku Oreki-san, tolong diterima meskipun tidak seberapa…_

(Note: Tulisan yang tebal, pikiran Houtarou, yang digaris bawahi, surat Chitanda)

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba, muka Houtarou memerah, namun bibirnya tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap kalimat-kalimat yang Eru rangkai untuknya, ia pergi ke bawah, menelepon Eru.

"_Hai… Chitanda Eru disini_,"

"Chitanda, ini aku, Oreki,"

"_Oreki-san maaf aku tidak—hatchii!_"

"Kau sakit ya?"

"_Musim dingin kemarin, aku sempat terendam di salju jadi… iya.., Omong-omong ada apa Oreki-san?_"

"Anou ne… Chitanda..,"

"_?_"

"Arigatou, untuk cokelatnya,"

**Dan entah mengapa, aku bisa tahu ia tersenyum dan mukanya memerah.**

"_Bukan apa-apa Oreki-san…,_"

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu*"

"_Eh?_"  
"T-Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! A-Ahh, sudah malam, aku tidur dulu ya! Jaa'ne! Cepat sembuh!"  
"_Baiklah… Ah, Oreki-san..,_"

"?"

"_Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu_**"

**Kau tahu? Ini adalah hari valentine yang paling aku sukai, aku mungkin tak akan mengetahui bagaimana reaksiku bertemu denganmu besok…**

**_Shikashi... Watashi wa, Chitanda o anata o aishite_*********

**_Jikan ga migideareba, watashi ga chokusetsu anata ni sore o oshiete agemashou_**********

**-Fin-**

**OMAKE  
**"Oohh… Itu yang terjadi, lumayan~ Dapat juga foto Houtarou yang tsundere heheheh… jarang banget!" "Iya ya, Fuku-chan, selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Selanjutnya…,"

Satoshi mencium Ibara.

_FIN_

My First Hyouka Fanfic

*Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu=Aku mencintaimu

**Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu=Aku juga mencintaimu

***Shikashi… Watashi wa, Chitanda o anata o aishite= Tapi… aku mencintaimu, Chitanda

****Jikan ga migideareba, watashi ga chokusetsu anata ni sore o oshiete agemashou= Dan jika saatnya tepat, akan kukatakan itu padamu secara langsung

RnR Plz?


End file.
